Breaking the Bond
by Nikkiiiiii
Summary: What if the bond between Jack and Mimi were breakable? Could Schyluer and Jack live together in peace and happiness? Or would Mimi stop at nothing to keep Jack from breaking the bond? What if Oliver fell in love with Mimi? What would Mimi do? rated T


**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT _own any of the characters. They are all property of Melissa De La Cruz.  
**

**Summary: Jack and Schuyler find a way to break the bond between Jack and Mimi. And they try and set this motion into action, but they need help from Mimi who wont cooperate because she wants Jack all to herself. But a problem stirs when Oliver and Mimi spend time together trying to keep Jack and Sky away from each other. Oliver ends up falling for Mimi, but will Mimi fall for him as well?**

_'Thought'_

"Speach"

**

* * *

**

"Sky are you sure you want to do this?" Jack wasn't as sure about breaking his and Mimi's bonds as Schuyler was. She was determined, cause she could only really ever love Jack and nobody else.

"Jack there is nothing more in the world that I want than this." Schuyler looked up from the book and into Jack's eyes. She could tell that he was hurting, but she knew that this was the right thing to do. Her and Jack were destined to be together no matter what the cost was.

As Schuyler flipped threw the book trying to find a way anyway to break the bond between Mimi and Jack she couldn't help but think about Oliver and she wondered if there was a way to break the way that Oliver felt about her now that he was her familar. She didn't want a familiar, especially Oliver.

"Did you find anything yet?" An impatient Jack asked

"No Not yet, wait yes here it is!" She had found a way to break the bond and it wasn't a painful way at all.

* * *

"So I know that you love Schuyler. And I love Jack." Mimi Force said sitting down next to Oliver.

"Yea I do love her, but i also want whats best for her. And I want her to be happy. If she's happier with Jack then I have to let her be." Oliver got up and walked towards the door.

"Listen here, I want Jack to myself. And no little bitch is going to get in my way do you understand me? I wont allow that little half-vampire to take my Jack away from me." Mimi got up and walked towards Oliver. "And if you leave I will kill her. Now sit down and lets find a way for us to stop them!"

Oliver did want to keep Sky all to himself, he couldn't let her go. So he sat down.

"Now lets talk about splitting them up, here's what we're going to do."

* * *

"Mimi will never admit it. She wants me to herself and she'll never love anyone besides herself and me." Jack didn't have much confidence in this plan.

"If we can get her to love someone other then you and herself. And if you love someone other then her and yourself then the bond will be broken. All you have to do is tell your father that you both love someone else and you'd be happier with that other person. Then the bond will break, no matter what your father says. It is the truth that will break the bond. You can't keep lying to yourself and your father. He needs to know." Schuyler said wrapping her arms around Jack's neck.

"That's impossible, it wont ever work." Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sky you know I love you. But I'm still in love with Mimi."

"Where does your heart truly belong Jack?" Schuyler's hands moved to his chest.

"With you and you know that! Everyday I fall more and more in love you. And fall more and more out of love with Mimi. I can't help it. Its meant to be."

Schuyler struggled to get out of his embrace, because she knew in her heart that he didn't truly love her and never really would. So she wouldn't make an effort to be with someone who could not give her his entire heart.

"I can't do this then Jack."

"Do what?" He asked letting his arms drop from her waist.

"Be with you. I just can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause you'll never really love me, not matter how much i want you too. You'll always love Mimi until she loves someone else, and you said yourself that's impossible." Schuyler turned to walk away.

"WAIT!" Jack shouted grabbing her arm and turning her back towards him.

"What Jack? We're done, I can't do this anymore!"

Before Sky could turn around and try and walk away Jack pulled her in and kissed her. This kiss was more passionate then their kisses have ever been. He put all of his feelings for her into it and the truth was he did love her and he could never truly love Mimi as much as he did in the past now that Schuyler was in his life. Their lips felt like they belonged together. They fit perfectly together and when their tongues touched everything around them turned black. A bolt of electricity went throughout both of their bodies.

Sky eventually pulled away to get some air, she wanted to stay lip locked forever and she would if only she didn't need oxygen. After the kiss she realized that Jack truly does love her and would do anything to be with her, but she still couldn't be with him while he was with Mimi.

"I have to go Jack." Before Jack could say anything Schuyler ran off with tear falling from her eyes.


End file.
